The 'What If' Story
by BouncingBall
Summary: Timmy's cousin Alex comes to stay, who was Timmy's cool babysitter before she moved away and was replaced with Vicky. Timmy wishes she never moved away, but Timmy minus Vicky means no misery, and no Cosmo and Wanda to be his god parents! What will he do!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FOP characters featured in the Fairly Odd Parents animated series, however, I am borrowing them for a fun, non profit story. Alex on the other hand, is MY creation (muhahahahahaha, she's all MINE!).  
  
The 'What If' Story  
  
Chapter 1 - Meet Alex  
  
[Timmy Turner scurries back and forth through his bedroom, cleaning up toys and adjusting everything in sight. He's dressed in smart clothes (still with silly pink hat!) and looks nervous, eager to impress. Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as innocent goldfish, follow him with their eyes.]  
  
Cosmo: What's with the cleaning, Timmy? Hot date? [winks]  
  
Timmy: No! Alex will be here any minute!  
  
Wanda: Who's Alex?  
  
[The fairies poof themselves into their normal form.]  
  
Timmy: My cousin! She's the coolest teenager ever! She used to live down the street but moved away a few years ago. I hardly ever see her. She used to babysit me all the time, but her dad is this businessman who flies all over the world and she travels with him now. She's AWESOME! She is the greatest videogame champion ever and eats just about anything for a dare! She is 16 but knows how to do loadsa cool stuff like hotwire a car and burp the alphabet, and -  
  
Wanda: OK sport, we get it, she's great!  
  
Cosmo: Blah! Blah! Blah! Alex this, Alex that! I bet she doesn't have any magical powers! Every minute, everyday!  
  
Timmy: But that was the first time I've ever spoken about Alex -  
  
Cosmo: (interrupting) See! There's HER name again! Although Alex is not really a name for a 'her', is it?  
  
Wanda: Jealous, Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo: No! I'm just sick of hearing about Alex! He's always talking about her!   
  
Timmy: Sorry guys, I just can't wait to see her! We talk on the phone and stuff, but I really miss her. She was like a big sister. I was so sad when she moved away, that's when my parents started paying Vicky to watch me!  
  
Mrs Turner: [from downstairs] TIMMY! ALEX IS HERE! I'LL SEND HER UP!  
  
Timmy: Aggh! She's coming! Quick! Back into your bowl, I gotta hide!  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda poof back into fish as Timmy darts under the bed.]  
  
Cosmo: Weird, why is he hiding? I thought he couldn't wait to see her!  
  
Wanda: No idea. But I wonder if she's as cool as Timmy says!  
  
[The door is pushed open and Alex is standing in the doorway. She resembles Timmy, brunette, big blue eyes, only less overbite and a more mischevous grin. Alex wanders into the room.]  
  
Alex: Timmy? Timmy? [she looks around the room.] Where are you?  
  
[She wanders around the room for a second, Cosmo and Wanda watch.]  
  
Cosmo: She's so pretty!  
  
Wanda: (annoyed) Hey!  
  
Cosmo: (nervously) But nothing compared to you!   
  
[Alex walks over to Timmy's bed and sits on it, pulling off her backpack.]  
  
Alex: Timmy? Don't you wanna say hi?  
  
[Silence.]  
  
Alex: OK then, I'll just have to find some other 10 year old to give your present to....  
  
[At the mention of a present, Timmy shoots out from under the bed.]  
  
Timmy: Did you say present?!  
  
Alex: Oh man, that was too easy! I thought you would have lasted longer!  
  
[The cousins hug.]  
  
Alex: I missed you Timmy!   
  
Timmy: Yeah yeah, me too...blah blah blah. Where's my present?  
  
Alex: [mock crying] Don't you care about your cousin? (shouting) YOU WILL PAY, TIMMY TURNER!  
  
[She tosses him into the air and flips him over. He bounces up and tackles her. They play fight for a few minutes before Timmy manages to pin her.]  
  
Alex: OK, I surrender! I'll give you the present!  
  
Wanda: [quietly to Cosmo] She could've taken him...  
  
[Timmy jumps up excitedly as Alex rummages around in her bag. She produces a brown paper bag and hands it to him.]  
  
Timmy: (sarcastically) Wow, you always were great at wrapping up gifts.  
  
Alex: One of my many talents....Just open it!  
  
[Timmy pulls off the paper and reveals a Crimson Chin comic]  
  
Timmy: (shocked) OH MY GOSH! IS THIS....  
  
Alex: Crimson Chin Number 3? One of only 7 known copies? Yeah, that's it.  
  
Timmy: (amazed) WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?  
  
Alex: I met the creator of Crimson Chin a few weeks ago, I won it off him after he bet I wouldn't eat a plate of 3 month old Mac'n'Cheese without puking. I sure showed him.  
  
Timmy: Oh my gosh! The creator?! What's he like? And ewwwww, is any bet worth that?  
  
Alex: Hey! I won you the comic, don't complain! Ohh he's sooooo boring. Lives with his mother. Sweats a lot and enjoys scratching himself.   
  
Timmy: Ewwwwwwww.  
  
Alex: Tell me about it.  
  
Timmy: Thanks though! This is so cool! [hugs the comic to his chest, then hugs Alex, then decides to hug the comic again]  
  
Alex: That's OK, kiddo. [notices Timmy's video games] Hey! Is that the Crash Nebula video game?  
  
Timmy: Uh huh, wanna play?  
  
Alex: I dunno. I might beat you too bad.  
  
Timmy: You're on.   
  
[They rush over to the games.]  
  
Timmy: Ha! Beat you here!  
  
Alex: We'll see who's laughing after this game, Speedy.  
  
Timmy: OK, I'm Player 1, you're Player 2!  
  
[They play for a few seconds before the game says in a robotic voice: WINNER! PLAYER 2! Alex grins and pretends to file her nails.]  
  
Timmy: (deadpan) Beginner's luck. 2 out of 3!  
  
[They play again, but sure enough, soon comes the robotic voice: WINNER! PLAYER 2!]  
  
Timmy: Darn it!  
  
Alex: I'll give you some hints.   
  
Timmy: Thanks!  
  
[Hours pass and Timmy has listened to countless stories from Alex. He's staring at her in awe.]  
  
Alex: Hey, did you know that when ancient Egyptians died, if they were important enough, their organs were preserved in little jars?  
  
Timmy: Ewwwww! Really?!  
  
Alex: Yeah! They pulled the brain out the nose! They used to shove a big hook up there, wiggle it around so the brain gets all soft and mushy, then scoop it out in little spoonfuls!  
  
Timmy: (horrified) That is disgusting.....(in awe) BUT SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!  
  
Alex: You want disgusting, wait 'til you start kissing girls! Hahaha!  
  
Timmy: ALEX!  
  
Alex: Hahaha. Well, it's been fun messing with ya Timmy, but I'm gonna hit the sack. See you tomorrow!  
  
[She leaves the room as Wanda and Cosmo poof into their normal forms next to Timmy.]  
  
Timmy: Well guys, what do you think? Isn't she great?  
  
Wanda: No....SHE'S REALLY GREAT! You're lucky to have such a cool cousin, Timmy!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, and that thing about kissing girls is true you know!  
  
[Wanda stares at him.]  
  
Cosmo: Well, kissing other girls except you! I mean, not that I kiss other girls...But I have had other girlfriends...Not that we kissed....And...And...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!  
  
Wanda: Just be quiet.  
  
Timmy: Oh man. I can't believe how cool Alex is. She's way nicer than Vicky, way cooler than all my friends. I miss her so much!  
  
Wanda: Timmy, Alex is a nice girl, but that doesn't mean she is all the time. 16 year old girls are notorious for mood swings -  
  
Cosmo: Well just girls in general actually!  
  
[Wanda narrows her eyes.]  
  
Cosmo: WHY DO I KEEP TALKING?!  
  
Wanda: What I'm trying to say is Timmy, I'm sure Alex isn't that cool all the time. You only see her ever so often so you only see the best of her. The rest of the time, she's probably just like everybody else. Teenagers are always moody, rebellious, greasy, - generally yucky to be around.   
  
Timmy: Is that why Vicky is icky with a V?  
  
Wanda: Well yes, but I think mainly it's because...to put it scientifically...She sucks.  
  
Timmy: Well I don't think Alex is ever icky! I bet she's cool all the time.  
  
Wanda: Timmy, you don't understand girls. They get mad sometimes!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, it can get pretty ugly! [feels Wanda's look] AGH! My mouth won't stop! HELP ME!  
  
Timmy: You know, if Alex hadn't moved away, I never would have gotten Vicky, and I'd have a cool cousin to play video games with and tell me about gross Egyptians, if Alex was still here....WAIT! GUYS! I HAVE A WISH!  
  
....  
  
A/N - Sorry to any girls named Alex, I just wanted to make Cosmo sound petty! I think Alex is a lovely name :-) Why else did I choose it for this story?! 


	2. Chapter 2 Three Years Ago

The What If Story  
  
Chapter 2 - Three Years Ago  
  
...  
  
Timmy: I wish Alex had never moved away!  
  
[Wanda and Cosmo exchange concerned looks.]  
  
Wanda: Timmy, are you sure this is what you want?  
  
Cosmo: Remember Timmy, fiddling around in the past can dramatically change the future!  
  
Timmy: No I got it all figured out! If Alex never moved away, then Vicky never would have been hired by my parents, and Alex would be my cool babysitter! And I would never have to miss her ever again!  
  
Wanda: Yeah, but there's one VERY important thing your forgetting...  
  
Timmy: [interrupting] This can't go wrong! I wish I had my time travelling scooter!  
  
Wanda: OK...but I tried to warn you....  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda poof in the magic scooter. Timmy hops on and presses the buttons.]  
  
Timmy: Let's go back to three years ago!  
  
[They're pulled into a swirling time travelling loophole and appear outside Timmy's house three years ago.]  
  
Timmy: Hey! We're here!  
  
[Timmy runs up to his house and peeks in the window, a seven year old Timmy is sitting next to a younger Alex, Timmy's parents and Alex's father are talking about something which present Timmy can't hear, but he knows what it is.]  
  
Timmy: Oh my gosh! This is it! This is where her dad told us he was taking Alex on business trips with him! We gotta stop them! I wish I needed the bathroom!  
  
[Cosmo waves his wand, making Timmy hop up and down.]  
  
Timmy: No! Not me! HIM! [points to past Timmy.]  
  
Cosmo: Being specific would be nice, you know!  
  
[Wanda waves her wand and past Timmy jumps up from the sofa, rushing to the bathroom.]  
  
Timmy: It worked! Let's go find him! Wait...first fix me!  
  
Cosmo: Don't be so lazy, go behind a tree like every other guy!   
  
[The fairies poof them inside by the bathroom.]  
  
Timmy: Guys! Become fish! Past Timmy doesn't know you exsist yet!  
  
[The fairies poof themselves into goldfish in their bowl, which is propped under Timmy's arm. At that moment, past Timmy comes running up the stairs and sees present Timmy.]  
  
Past Timmy: AGGGHH! Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me, so who are you? What's going on?  
  
Timmy: I'm from the future.  
  
Past Timmy: What?!  
  
Timmy: The future! Is that so hard to believe?!  
  
Past Timmy: WELL YEAH! But as I'm 7 and my imagination is starting to develop because I watch way too much TV, I can believe you.  
  
Timmy: Just trust me! Alex's dad is about to make her move away with him, which means you'll only see her every few years!  
  
Past Timmy: Oh my gosh! But who will take care of me?  
  
Timmy: Well after she moves, your parents....no..my parents...OUR PARENTS! Hire a nasty babysitter called Vicky who makes your life HORRIBLE! She's icky with a V! You gotta stop them from moving! Or in 3 years time you'll be doing homework for an evil 16 year old and getting daily wedgies!  
  
Past Timmy: Oh my gosh! Really?   
  
Timmy: Yeah! Trust me!  
  
Past Timmy: I don't want wedgies!  
  
Timmy: Then help me!  
  
Past Timmy: Stay here! I'll see what I can do!  
  
[Past Timmy darts downstairs. He is heard crying and Alex is heard arguing with her dad. There's a lot of shouting and crying.]  
  
Cosmo: Wow, sounds like MY family!  
  
[Past Timmy rushes back upstairs a few minutes later, he's smiling.]  
  
Past Timmy: TIMMY! I did it! I told them how much I loved Alex and she refused to go! They're not moving!   
  
Timmy: Really?!  
  
Past Timmy: Yeah! Thanks for the warning!  
  
Timmy: That's OK, thanks for helping me out!  
  
Past Timmy: I guess you can go back to wherever you came from. What's with the fish, anyway?  
  
Timmy: (mysteriously) You'll find out one day...  
  
Past Timmy: Can't you tell me now? And I can't believe how goofy my teeth get?  
  
Timmy: Man, I was one annoying kid....  
  
Past Timmy: Well nice talking to...myself...I need the bathroom now.  
  
Timmy: Actually, I do.  
  
Past Timmy: Hey! I was here first!  
  
Timmy: I'm older!  
  
[The Timmys push and shove each other attempting to get into the bathroom. A stern cough is heard from Wanda, reminding Timmy to get a move on!]  
  
Past Timmy: Did your fish just cough?  
  
Timmy: Um...yes.  
  
Past Timmy: Is that like a future thing? Do fish cough in the future?  
  
Timmy: Yeah, I'm willing to go with that.  
  
[Timmy hops back on his scooter, Cosmo and Wanda under his arm.]  
  
Timmy: Anyway! Back to the future!  
  
[The scooter goes through the familiar loophole, back to the present. Timmy is soon back at his house. Fish still under his arm, he runs to his front door.]  
  
Timmy: I'm home!  
  
Mrs Turner: Timmy, your father and I will be going to our pig farming class now. Alex will be here in five minutes, just let her in!  
  
Timmy: No Vicky?  
  
Mrs Turner: Who's Vicky?  
  
Timmy: Ohh, nobody! [to himself] It worked!  
  
Mr: Turner: Bye Timmy!  
  
[His parents leave the house. Cosmo and Wanda poof back into their normal selves, but both look very cautious.]  
  
Timmy: Guys! I'M SO HAPPY!   
  
[He hides the scooter in a nearby closet.]  
  
Timmy: I'm so happy! Alex will always be with me. I can't wait 'til she's here. I wonder what cool facts she has to tell me!  
  
Wanda: Wait a minute...no Vicky?  
  
Timmy: (delighted) No Vicky!  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: (horrified) NO VICKY?!  
  
Wanda: Uh oh!  
  
Cosmo: Oh my gosh!   
  
Wanda: Timmy! I tried to warn you...  
  
Timmy: (Confused) What?  
  
[At that second, Cosmo disappears.]  
  
Timmy: Hey, where did he go? Cosmo?  
  
Wanda: Timmy, we love you!  
  
Timmy: (confused) Wanda, what's happening?  
  
[Wanda also disappears.]  
  
Timmy: Where did...  
  
[Timmy drops his fishbowl in horror as it dawns on him what's happened. He stares in disbelief.]  
  
Timmy: Oh no! That's Wanda was trying to tell me! If Alex stayed, then Vicky would have never been hired, which meant I'd always be happy with Alex! If I was always happy, with a babysitter who actually cared about me, then that means....NO FAIRY GOD PARENTS! OH MY GOSH!  
  
..... 


	3. Chapter 3 Alex: The Teenager

The 'What If' Story  
  
Chapter 3 - Alex: The Teenager  
  
[Timmy paces up and down his living room, tugging at his hair and making noises of frustration.]  
  
Timmy: How could I have been so STUPID! I mean DUH! I kept going on about how happy I would have been, how could I have not seen this coming? Why didn't I listen to Wanda?! She'll never let me forget this - oh wait - yes she will, AS I DON'T EXSIST AS FAR AS COSMO AND WANDA ARE CONCERNED!  
  
[Timmy bangs his head against the wall.]  
  
Timmy: STUPID....STUPID....STUPID...OW! What am I going to do? I need those guys, they help me with everything! Not only that, they're my friends! I'm so gonna miss them. How do I explain to mum and dad that my goldfish are gone, anyway?  
  
[Holds up the empty bowl and sighs.]  
  
Timmy: Well, I have Alex now, I guess that will cheer me up a little. She won't replace Cosmo and Wanda, but she might make it easier to be without them....  
  
[The doorbell rings.]  
  
Timmy: (excited) She's here! Guys! She's here.....(realising his mistake) Gotta stop talking to myself! THERE'S NO-ONE HERE! Well, put on a smile for Alex at least....  
  
[Timmy opens the front door to reveal Alex, his smile drops. This is not the happy go lucky Alex he knows and loves. This Alex looks terrible. Her hair is greasy and her acne is acting up, her smile is replaced with a snarl and she's slouching. She looks at Timmy.]  
  
Timmy: Alex....are you OK?  
  
Alex: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm just peachy. I thought that would be obvious.  
  
[She pushes past Timmy and trudges into the house, taking a seat at the sofa and unloading endless books out of her bag.]  
  
Timmy: So Alex...got any gifts for me?  
  
Alex: [glares at him] What do I look like, Santa Claus?!  
  
[Timmy is hurt, this isn't Alex at all. She's moody, greasy and annoyed - like every other teenager on the planet. Timmy starts to understand what Wanda meant. Alex notices her cousin's dismay.]  
  
Alex: Oh man, sorry I snapped at you Timmy. I'm just in a bad mood, that's all.  
  
[Timmy smiles and jumps onto the sofa next to her, it will be OK, she's still the same Alex after all.]  
  
Timmy: You got any cool stories to tell me?  
  
Alex: Well um....Oh my gosh! It was so funny in Spanish today! This girl Sarah, who me and Cindy TOTALLY hate 'cos she like TOTALLY stole Claire's date for the dance, Jamie, when Claire soooo is better for him. Anyway Sarah's pen exploded and this ink went ALL OVER her new white blouse! And she was like totally crying and screaming, and wearing this ugly skirt that made her thighs look fat! But she thought she looked good in it and was going to wear it to the Chip Skylark concert but ink went over THAT too! It was GREAT! Me and Cindy were like in tears of laughter!  
  
[Timmy blinks at her.]  
  
Timmy: Uh....huh.  
  
Alex: [rolls eyes] You can't appreciate it, you're only 10.  
  
Timmy: [to himself] I never knew Alex was such....a girl.  
  
[Alex pulls out a book and opens up the first page, reading a few paragraphs she looks up at Timmy, who is staring at her.]  
  
Alex: (annoyed) What?  
  
[She continues to read, Timmy continues to stare.]  
  
Alex: Take a picture twerp, maybe it'll last longer.  
  
[Timmy's smile is replaced with a hurt expression, which Alex immediately picks up on.]  
  
Alex: Oh my gosh Timmy I'm sorry! I just got a LOT on my mind! I got a ton of homework to do, my zits are making me look hideous, Cindy and I had this huge fight...and...and...BRAD BROKE UP WITH ME!   
  
[She bursts into hysterical tears. An awkward Timmy stands at her side, completely unaware of what to do. He blinks at her, attempting to comforting her.]  
  
Timmy: Um...There...There?  
  
Alex: [in a squeaky voice between tears] He said he like totally liked me! And I catch him asking that...that...MORON...Lucy Barnes to the school dance! And he's all [puts on surfer dude, deep voice] Alex, I like, totally dig you and all but not as much as Lucy 'cos she lets me do stuff and I'm sorry..blah blah BLAH! [back to squeaky, crying voice] And...and...IT'S BECAUSE I'M UGLY!  
  
[Timmy stares straight ahead, confused.]  
  
Timmy: Alex...you're not...ugly?  
  
Alex: YES I AM! I'M HIDEOUS! DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Timmy: OK..you're ugly?  
  
Alex: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? WHY DO YOU WANNA HURT ME? WAAAAAAAA [cries harder.]  
  
Timmy: Um...you wanna play video games or something?  
  
Alex: [wiping her eyes] Timmy we played video games for two hours yesterday, I'm so sick of video games! Those games are so pathetically easy!  
  
Timmy: Oh. OK.  
  
Alex: I HATE BEING ME!!!! [cries again]  
  
Timmy: Come on Alex, stop crying, you're making the carpet wet!  
  
Alex: [sharply] You think that's funny, twerp?!  
  
Timmy: Uh..no...I just wanted to -  
  
Alex: Like you'd understand! You're just a dumb 10 year old with no problems! You don't know what it's like to be 16, it's HORRIBLE! You hear me?! HORRIBLE!  
  
Timmy: Oh..I didn't know -  
  
Alex: If only I had like, two little green and pink magical fairies or something to make me feel better. They'd grant my every wish and be my best friends, one would be the voice of reason and the other stupidly hilarious, and they'd make this perfect team and always help me out.  
  
Timmy: Oddly specific.  
  
Alex: Yeah, but don't you think it would be great?  
  
Timmy: (sadly) Yeah, it would be amazing.  
  
Alex: You know what would be great, Timmy, chocolate. Have you got any chocolate?  
  
Timmy: I think in the kitchen -  
  
Alex: COOL!  
  
[Alex gets to her feet, armed with tissues. She wanders to the kitchen whimpering, ever so often Timmy understands the word 'Brad' or 'chocolate', but overall she's inaudible.]  
  
Timmy: Oh MAN! What was that?! Wanda was right...teenagers are...WEIRD!   
  
[Alex is heard wailing and chewing from the kitchen.]  
  
Alex: It'll just give me a fat butt! BUT I DON'T CARE!  
  
Timmy: When I see Alex she's usually in a good mood, so I just thought she was ALWAYS like that! Sure she's cool, but no-one is cool all the time! I don't get to see the other side of Alex, the hormonal boy-hating, chocolate scoffing emotional nightmare, but man....it's CREEPY!   
  
[He picks up his fishbowl and stares longingly at the empty water.]  
  
Timmy: I can't believe I gave up Cosmo and Wanda for THIS! Sure I love Alex and all, but I love that excitement of seeing her at her coolest, her visits are short but I love them. I don't like seeing Alex at her worst like this, maybe it was better when I only saw her every few years....at least then we had fun, and I had Cosmo and Wanda to keep me company in between.  
  
[Alex peeps her head round the door.]  
  
Alex: Timmy, do you have any ice cream?  
  
Timmy: Freezer, 1st draw.  
  
Alex: SCORE!  
  
Timmy: And at least Vicky didn't tell me stories about her personal life! If only I could stop this all happening...wait....wait...IDEA!  
  
[Timmy runs to the closet.]  
  
Timmy: Please still be here! YES! IT IS!  
  
[He pulls out the magical time travelling scooter.]  
  
Timmy: I gotta go back in time and stop myself telling myself to stop Alex going away!  
  
[Timmy thinks for a second.]  
  
Timmy: As confusing as it was, that DID make sense.  
  
Alex: [from the kitchen] Hey Timmy, you want me to tell you about how GORGEOUS Jake Katton is?  
  
Timmy: Aghh! Stories about dreamy boys! I GOTTA GO NOW!  
  
[He presses the buttons on the scooter and hops on, squeezing his eyes shut.]  
  
Timmy: I hope this works!  
  
...  
  
A/N - I'm aware that 16 year old girls aren't quite as off the rails as Alex, I am one! I hope no teenage girls are offended by this chapter, we're not really as bad as this! I just magnified all the hormonal issues we have to make Timmy realise how much he needs Cosmo and Wanda!  
  
-BouncingBall 


	4. Chapter 4 Timmy, Timmy and Timmy

The 'What If' Story  
  
Chapter 4 - Timmy, Timmy and Timmy  
  
[Timmy whizzed through the time portal back to 3 years ago. He lands neatly in his hallway and jumps off his scooter. He parks it against a wall and peers around the corner - He sees himself holding Cosmo and Wanda.]  
  
: To make it easier to tell which Timmy is which, The original Timmy (who is referred to in the opening paragraph) will be called 'Timmy 1', 7 year old Timmy will be called 'Past Timmy', and the Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda after he made the wish will be called 'Timmy 2'. Confused? So am I. Read this paragraph carefully, it does make sense eventually! :  
  
Timmy 1: There I am! And there's Cosmo and Wanda! I gotta stop myself telling myself to stop Alex moving away!   
  
[He runs around the corner.]  
  
Timmy 1: Timmy! STOP!  
  
Timmy 2: Timmy??  
  
Wanda: Timmy?!  
  
Cosmo: Cosmo!  
  
Timmy 1: Timmy, dude! You can't stop Past Timmy from stopping Alex from going away! It all goes wrong!  
  
Timmy 2: Huh?? What do you mean??!  
  
Timmy 1: If you stop Alex now, then she becomes our babysitter back in the present! And because my parents....our parents....never hired Vicky, it means you...me....WE were never miserable enough to be assigned Cosmo and Wanda! So back in the present, you don't have Fairy God Parents!   
  
Timmy 2: Oh my gosh! [to Cosmo and Wanda] Why didn't you guys tell me?  
  
Wanda: Hey, I TRIED! But you interrupted me so -  
  
Timmy 1: [interrupting Wanda] Yeah yeah...whatever. Just don't tell Timmy that he has to stop Alex going away!  
  
Timmy 2: What's it like, with Alex?  
  
Timmy 1: Terrible! Alex seems cool when we see her, but only because we rarely get to see each other! Most of the time she's just a normal teenager! Greasy, with acne! And she really likes chocolate...AND BOYS!  
  
Timmy 2: Ewww! OK! You've convinced me!  
  
Timmy 1: Good! So don't tell Timmy....me....you...Umm. WHOEVER HE IS! DON'T TELL TIMMY THAT ALEX IS GOING AWAY!  
  
Past Timmy: Alex is going away?  
  
[The two Timmys and the fairies turn to face Past Timmy, who has come up the stairs to use the bathroom.]  
  
Timmy 1: Oops.  
  
Past Timmy: Did I....Did he...just say, Alex is going away! Oh my gosh! I gotta stop her!  
  
Timmy 1: No...wait!  
  
Timmy 2: No. He didn't say 'Alex is going away'. He said, Alex is going to pay....  
  
Past Timmy: Going to pay? For what? AND WHY ARE THERE 3 OF ME?!  
  
Timmy 1: Well Alex is going to pay, she gave you....um....3 month old Mac'n'Cheese for your dinner, and now you're seeing things! For example...you're seeing you, but, two more of you!  
  
Past Timmy: Well I assumed you were all from the future trying to warn me about something, but I guess I can go with that.  
  
Timmy 2: Good! Cos it's the truth!  
  
Past Timmy: ...But...HEY!...Alex didn't MAKE Mac'n'Cheese for dinner!  
  
Timmy 1: Well.....um.....  
  
Timmy 2: Exactly! That's how old it was! It didn't even LOOK like Mac'n'Cheese!  
  
Past Timmy: (horrified) Oh my gosh!  
  
Timmy 1: Yeah! Exactly!  
  
Past Timmy: No, oh my gosh! Why is my overbite so bad??!  
  
Timmy 1 and Timmy 2: (simultaneously) Man, I was one annoying kid....  
  
[Past Timmy holds his temples, attempting to register everything that's going on. He looks suspiciously at Cosmo and Wanda]  
  
Past Timmy: What's with the goldfish?  
  
[Timmy 1 and 2 glance nervously at each other, then at their God Parents.]  
  
Timmy 1: Um...Timmy? Wanna explain?  
  
Timmy 2: I thought you could take this one, Timmy.  
  
Wanda: I can explain that one!  
  
Past Timmy: (horrified) THAT FISH JUST TALKED!  
  
Timmy 1 and 2: (simultaneously) No it didn't!  
  
Past Timmy: YES IT DID! I HEARD IT! IT DID! IT DID IT DID IT DID!  
  
Timmy 2: Ummm no...[whispers to Wanda] What are you doing?!  
  
Wanda: [whispers back] Trust me sweetie, I've been around longer than you have! I know what I'm doing!  
  
Past Timmy: [To Wanda] What are you??   
  
Wanda: You're so sick after Alex's cooking, you're seeing stuff that isn't really there! Like talking fish!  
  
Cosmo: [poofing into his normal form] Yeah! And fairies!  
  
Past Timmy: Wow....that must have been some OLD Mac'n'Cheese!  
  
Timmy 1: Yeah! So go downstairs now, and forget this ever happened!  
  
Past Timmy: But, I need the bathroom?  
  
Timmy 2: No you don't, you just think you do, 'cos you're so sick!  
  
Past Timmy: I can't be THAT sick!  
  
Cosmo: FAIRIES!  
  
Past Timmy: OK, OK! I believe you!  
  
Cosmo: FAIRIES!  
  
Past Timmy: I'm never eating Mac'n'Cheese EVER AGAIN!  
  
[Past Timmy runs back downstairs. Everyone sighs with relief.]  
  
Timmy 1: Mission accomplished! Great quick thinking, Timmy!  
  
Timmy 2: Back at ya, Timmy!  
  
Timmy 1: Can I just say, you are one handsome boy...  
  
Timmy 2: Ohh...likewise!  
  
Wanda: Can you two stop complimenting yourselves and get back to where we came from! Before we mess anything else up!  
  
Timmy 1: Right!  
  
[Timmy 1 and Timmy 2 run back to the scooters and push the buttons once more.]  
  
Timmy 1: Wait, how can the two of us go back to the same place?  
  
Timmy 2: It's just a dumb fanfic! Not like the author knows the rules of time travel!  
  
Wanda: Come on Timmy, this isn't Donnie Darko! Don't get technical on us!  
  
Timmy 1: Right, sorry! See you guys real soon!  
  
[The time portal opens and sucks the two Timmys in. Travelling through time, only one Timmy remains. He pops out of another time travel.]  
  
Timmy: I'm home!  
  
[Looks around at his surroundings, there is nothing but dinosaurs and trees around him.]  
  
Timmy: [sheepishly]Oops...pressed the wrong button!  
  
[Jumps back on the scooter and tunes in the CORRECT time.]  
  
Timmy: I just can't wait to get home!  
  
..... 


	5. Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home

The 'What If' Story  
  
Chapter 5 - Home Sweet Home  
  
[Timmy's scooter arrives back on his room, he hops off it, eager to ensure he has fixed his mistake.]  
  
Timmy: (eagerly) Cosmo! Wanda! Are you here??!  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda poof into the room.]  
  
Timmy: YOU'RE HERE!  
  
[He embraces them, squeezing tightly.]  
  
Timmy: I'm was so scared, I thought I lost you forever!  
  
Cosmo: Actually, we're annoyingly difficult to get rid of!  
  
Wanda: We're glad to be back, sweetie!  
  
Timmy: Oh man, I missed you!  
  
Cosmo: Well, we are quite a lovable duo!  
  
Wanda: No more stupid wishes, kiddo!  
  
Timmy: You know I can't promise that! Or there would be no series!  
  
Cosmo: He's right!   
  
Wanda: Well, I'll nag you and make sure you know the consequences before I grant you any more wishes!  
  
Timmy: That's all I ask.  
  
[They hug again, but are interrupted by a loud knock at the door.]  
  
Timmy: I'm glad to see you again guys, BUT GO AWAY!  
  
[The fairies poof themselves into their fishbowl as Alex enters the room.]  
  
Alex: Hi Timmy!  
  
Timmy: (cautiously) Hi....Alex.  
  
Alex: (sadly) I'm sorry, but I gotta say goodbye to you Timmy.  
  
Timmy: (devastated) So soon?  
  
Alex: Yeah, I gotta fly out to meet my dad as soon as possible! I had fun though seeing you again, as short as my visit was!  
  
Timmy: (smiling) Yeah, it was good to see you.  
  
[The cousins hug, but Timmy hesitates, he still remembers the greasy, moody Alex from his time travelling adventure.]  
  
Alex: (hurt) What a pathetic excuse for a hug! Timmy, you suck!   
  
Timmy: Sorry Alex, I don't know why -  
  
Alex: [lip quivering] You...You made me cry!  
  
[She holds her head in her hands and cries dramatically. Timmy smacks his forehead in frustration.]  
  
Timmy: Alex...I...  
  
[He attempts to pat her back comfortingly, but Alex springs up and knocks him to the ground. She giggles.]  
  
Alex: You actually thought I was crying? Timmy, you are WAY too easy!  
  
[She laughs and helps him to his feet. Timmy smiles to himself, the Alex he knows and loves is back.]  
  
Alex: Well, I guess it's time to go. Keep practicing Crash Nebula, I can't wait to kick your butt next time I see you! Bye, Timmy!  
  
[She heads for the door, but Timmy sprints up to her and gives her a nice hug goodbye.]  
  
Alex: Hey, well aren't you a cutie?  
  
Timmy: I'll miss you, Alex.  
  
Alex: I'll miss you too, Timmy! Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't moved away...  
  
[Timmy glances at his goldfish, who giggle to themselves.]  
  
Alex: Did those fish just laugh?  
  
Timmy: Erm....I didn't hear anything.  
  
Alex: Yeah, I think I ate some bad cooking actually [checks her watch] Oh man, I really gotta go!  
  
Timmy: (sadly) Well, goodbye Alex.  
  
Alex: See ya Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Alex?  
  
Alex: Uh huh?  
  
Timmy: Don't date anyone called Brad, OK? He'll only break your heart, you'll get upset and then you'll get a big butt 'cos you'll eat too much chocolate.  
  
Alex: (confused) O....K  
  
[The cousins share a final hug.]  
  
Alex: Write me?  
  
Timmy: Alex, I'm a 10 year old boy!  
  
Alex: Fine, E-mail me stupid jokes!  
  
Timmy: That's more like it!  
  
[Alex smiles at Timmy and gives him a little wave goodbye. She leaves the room and quietly shuts the door.]  
  
Timmy: I'll miss you Alex......But not too much.  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda poof by his side.]  
  
Timmy: I may only see Alex every once in a few years, but at least I got you guys to keep me company!  
  
Cosmo: Glad to be here!  
  
Wanda: So Timmy, are your other family visits as interesting as that?  
  
Timmy: No, and thats the way I wanna keep it!  
  
[Cosmo counts on his fingers and mumbles to himself.]  
  
Cosmo: Carry the one, divide by two...Hey, Timmy! Next time you see Alex, you'll be a teenager too!  
  
Timmy: (looks horrified) Shut up, Cosmo. I don't wanna think about that!  
  
Cosmo: Hahahahaha! You'll have pimples and yell at people for no reason, and be interested in girls, and get body odour and -  
  
Timmy: SHUT UP COSMO!  
  
Cosmo: OOohhh touchy!   
  
Wanda: [quietly to Cosmo] Maybe he's already a teenager!  
  
[The fairies giggle. Timmy rolls his eyes.]  
  
Timmy: Well right now, I'm happy being 10 years old! And after seeing what Alex was like as a babysitter, I kinda miss Vicky!  
  
[At that moment, Vicky barges through the door, the fairies quickly poof back into their bowl. Vicky is holding something behind her back.]  
  
Vicky: TWERP! How ya been?  
  
Timmy: (grins) Vicky! I'm great, yourself?  
  
Vicky: (confused by his enthusiasm towards her) Um....OK...  
  
Timmy: What's for dinner?  
  
Vicky: (smiling evily) I'm glad you asked! [She reveals what's behind her back, a plate of Mac'n'Cheese!] It's a little bit older than it should be! But you wouldn't notice if I hadn't told you!  
  
[The Mac'n'Cheese is slightly green, a fly passes out at the smell of it. Cosmo and Wanda make gagging noises to each other.]  
  
Timmy: [turning a Cosmo shade of green] If you excuse me! I have to the bathroom! I SUDDENLY REALISED, HATE MAC'N'CHEESE!   
  
...  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N - If the time travelling seems a bit unaccurate and unbelievable, I'm sorry! I am not familiar with the rules of time travel - but then again, it's a strange subject and no-one really knows the "rules", so my story could be possible! But If your an expert on the subject...SORRY!  
  
Otherwise, hope you all enjoyed the story. All feedback is appreciated - good or bad! Thanks for taking time out to read my story!  
  
-BouncingBall 


End file.
